Back at Home
by evildragonprincess
Summary: This is the sequel to What really happened on that space trip! Please R&R thanx
1. Sharpener Surprise Salad

Pan~ It's the sequel!!!!  
  
Uub~ Don't have a heart attack  
  
Cousin~ Yeah it's the sequal and this time your not on a spaceship and everybody gets a big part!  
  
Goten~ YES!!!  
  
Pan~ Well they may have big parts but everyone knows I'm the star and Uub is the second star  
  
Uub~ STOP IT!!  
  
evildragonprincess~ Ok everyone welcome back I hope you like the sequel  
  
Cousin~ I wrote it!!!!  
  
Gohan~ I'm in it!!!  
  
Chi Chi~ I can cook!!!!!  
  
Goten~ I finally get a big part  
  
Pan~ Not as big as mine  
  
Master Roshi~ I dont get a big part  
  
Bra~ Shut UP PAN!!! I'm going to train  
  
Pan~ You don't even know how to train!  
  
Uub~ I would shut up if I was you  
  
Pan~ Ok I'll shut up  
  
Trunks~ I never knew someone could control Pan  
  
Bra~ My Daddy is teaching me he said I'll be super sai-jin in no time at all!  
  
Goten~ That's great bra  
  
Pan~ Who cares  
  
Uub~ Why are you so mean?  
  
Vegeta~ I care Kakarots brats brat  
  
Pan~ Your a Meanie head!  
  
Uub~ I think your the meanie  
  
Pan~ You do...well...um...how about....I...train with...you?  
  
Bra~ YOU'RE THE REASON I'M TRAINING TO DEFEAT YOU PAN!!!  
  
Pan~ All I here out of you is blah blah blah blah!  
  
Goten~ Be nice  
  
Pan~ Now you act all uncleish  
  
Goten~ Shut Up and it's all Gohan's fault that I'm your uncle  
  
Pan~ your so mean Uncle Goten  
  
Goten~ But you know you love me for it  
  
Gohan~ I'm hungry  
  
Goku~ Me too  
  
Cousin~ You'll guys get to eat in the story! SO you have to wait  
  
Pan~ Daddy Uncle Goten is being a meanie head!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ O the joys of evil ** sings ** Lifestyles of the rich and the evil  
  
Cousin~( covers her ears) Not the singing!!!!!!!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I'm not that bad  
  
Uub~ Yeah right, don't you think we should start the Chappie?  
  
Pan~ Yeah I always agree with Uub.  
  
Bra~ Lets start the chapter Now!!!  
  
Trunks~ Well I don't think he likes hanging out with you  
  
Cousin~ Ok ok ok Lights!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ CAMERA  
  
Goku~ FOOD! I mean Action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To get things straight I'm going to tell you everyone's age. Since this is AU.  
  
Trunks- 21  
  
Goten- 20  
  
Marron- 19  
  
Bra- 15  
  
Uub- 15  
  
Pan- 14  
  
YOU CAN'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE STORY "WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ON THAT SPACE TRIP!!!!!" Other wise you can read it if you read that story! Oh yeah and if you are a Paris- liker, GO AWAY! And if you think Trunks and Pan should get married you're a sicko. Thank you and please review!( And we meet a new made up characters in this story!) Oh yeah and even though this chapter is under Bra and Goten, this chapter is about Pan and Uub, but I promise the next chapter will be about Bra and Goten. The beginning is kind of weird but it gets better. Oh by the way this is Cousin not Evildragonprincess. She's writing the next chapter not me! Thanks again and now lets start the story!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wake up!" says Videl shaking Pan awake.  
  
"Five more minutes!" says Pan turning on her side.  
  
"We have to go to Grandma's house!" says Videl.  
  
"Why?" yells Pan.  
  
"To eat, now get dressed and get ready for school." says Videl.  
  
"Why can't we eat here?" asks Pan.  
  
"I don't know how to cook!" says Videl a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh alright!" says Pan a little annoyed.  
  
"Ok, I'll go wake your father!" says Videl.  
  
When they all are awake they go to Chi Chi and Goku's house.  
  
"Hi Grandpa!" says Pan as Goku opens the door.  
  
"Hi Pan!" says Goku.  
  
"Hi Dad, where is Goten?" asks Gohan.  
  
"In his room and guess what!" says Goku.  
  
"What?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Someone is here!" says Goku.  
  
"Uh ok." says Gohan confused.  
  
"Hi Pan!" says Uub  
  
"What are you doing here!" says Pan freaked out.  
  
"I live here!" says Uub.  
  
"Why?!" asks Pan.  
  
"Because I don't have a house, duh!" says Uub.  
  
"Oh yeah heh heh I forgot!" says Pan.  
  
"Are you going with me?" asks Uub.  
  
"Huh where?" says Pan.  
  
"To school!" says Uub.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure!" says Pan.  
  
"Oh yeah and Bra is coming with us." says Uub.  
  
"Why?" asks Pan.  
  
"To go to school with us." says Uub.  
  
"Oh yeah!" says Pan.  
  
"Look there she is!" says Uub.  
  
"Where!" says Pan.  
  
"Right here behind you!" says Bra.  
  
"Oh hi "Aunt Bra!" says Pan.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" says Bra.  
  
"Guess what!" says Uub.  
  
"What?" asks Pan.  
  
"I got a car!" says Uub.  
  
"Is it red!?" asks Pan very excited.  
  
"No, it's green." says Uub.  
  
"Oh, but red is cooler." says Pan.  
  
"Whatever." says Uub.  
  
"I made breakfast!" says Chi Chi.  
  
They all sit at the table and eat pancakes, waffles, sausages, cereal, doughnuts, and drink milk or orange juice.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going!" says Uub.  
  
"Ok!" says Pan wanting to go in his car.  
  
They drive to school and are now arrived at school.  
  
"That's Sally, the teacher's pet, she always stares at me, it's scary." says Uub showing and pointing to the students he was talking about. (See you won't know what this story is about unless you've read the 1st story!)  
  
"Ok." says Pan looking at Sally.  
  
"And that's Melvin, the geek." says Uub pointing at a really geeky boy who looks sort of like the geeky kid off of sailor moon if you've ever seen that show.  
  
"Uh I see why he's a geek." says Pan.  
  
"Yeah and that's Taco and Nacho, there twins and class clowns." says Uub pointing at a boy and a girl who are twins.  
  
"Ok." says Pan nodding her head.  
  
"And that's Roxanne, the Prep or she thinks she is." says Uub pointing to a girl with long blond hair and who looked very "preppy" indeed.  
  
"Ok." says Pan again.  
  
"And that's Pepperoni, she is just a kid." says Uub pointing to a girl with red hair.  
  
"Uh ok." says Pan looking at a girl who was walking toward them.  
  
"Hi Sally." says Uub.  
  
"Hi, OMG is this your Girlfriend?!" asks Sally.  
  
"No, she's a new kid." says Uub.  
  
"Oh, I almost had heart attack!" says Sally.  
  
"Why?" asks Uub.  
  
"No reason." says the Sally girl.  
  
"You know you're pretty pathetic," says Pan (she's jealous)  
  
"Yeah right, just look at yourself!" says Bra.  
  
"Uh ok then, hey Pan we'd better get to class!" says Uub  
  
"Uh ok." says Pan following Uub to a classroom.  
  
"Oh yeah, this teacher is crazy he always mutters something to himself at his desk." says Uub pointing to a long blond haired man. (They're in the classroom)  
  
"Oh ok." says Pan.  
  
"Class, please take your seats." said the teacher.  
  
"Hi." says Pan.  
  
"It looks like we have a new student." said the teacher.  
  
"Yep." says Pan.  
  
"Well, good morning what is your name?" asks the teacher.  
  
"My name is Pan Son." says Pan.  
  
"Nice to meet you, your last name sounds familiar, oh yes my name is Mr. Sharpener." said the teacher.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sharpener, nice to meet you." says Pan.  
  
"Class get your books out and turn to page 480 and read silently." says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Ok." says Pan while Mr. Sharpener sits down at his desk and starts muttering.  
  
"How I lost her. Oh how I lost her to that jerk!" mutters Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Who'd you lose her too?" asks Pan listening very carefully to the teacher.  
  
"What... oh.. The strongest man in the world!" says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"That's impossible!" says Pan.  
  
"Why?" asks Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Because my Daddy is the strongest man in the world!" says Pan.  
  
"No this guy was strong!" said Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Whatever!" says Pan.  
  
"You have a detention!" says Mr. Sharpener  
  
"What for!" yells Pan.  
  
"For talking back and bragging." says Mr. Sharpener getting up from his desk to teach a lesson.  
  
"Whatever." says Pan.  
  
"Today class we will learn about the Great Saiyaman, oh how I hate saying his name." says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"But I already learned about him!" says Pan.  
  
"You did, than tell me who he his." says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"When he was younger he noticed all the crime around him and wanted to help so he fought as the "Golden Fighter" but didn't want anybody to know his true identity so he went to Bulma's house and asked her to make a super hero outfit for him. And she did. And then whenever Mom was called in to help the police, he would make up an excuse to go with her eventually she got annoyed by him doing what she was supposed to do, so she vowed to unmask him and she did unmask him, so she said she would tell everybody who he was unless he taught her how to fly, so he did. And she also made him enter the tournament. So he took of his helmet and put a scarf around his head and wore sunglasses. And then some guy named Kibito told him to turn super saiyen and he did and it showed his true form. And everybody knew he was Gohan." says Pan while the whole class except Bra and Uub, are staring at her and freaked out.  
  
"Pan, your not supposed to tell them about flying, Saiyens, or anything!" says Uub.  
  
"Why?" asks Pan.  
  
"Because they'll get suspicious!" says Uub.  
  
"Oh ok!" says Pan.  
  
"Well I don't know how you know all that, but that's not what it says in the book!" says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Hi, I just came to ask Panny a question." says Gohan.  
  
"What and who are you!" says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"I am Pan's father." says Gohan.  
  
"You'll be very disappointed to hear what she did." says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"What?" asks Gohan.  
  
"She was bragging." said Mr. Sharpener.  
  
'So." Said Gohan.  
  
"About you." said Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"So." said Gohan.  
  
"She was saying that you were the strongest guy in the world and you're a "weak geek." said Sally, the teacher's pet, helping Mr. Sharpener out.  
  
"Hey, my daddy is not a "Weak Geek!" yells Pan.  
  
"Gohan hurry up were going to be late for the meeting!" said Videl.  
  
"Oh yeah I still have to ask Pan the question!" said Gohan.  
  
"What did you want to know Daddy?" asked Pan.  
  
"This was found in your backpack!" says Gohan holding up a robot.  
  
"My Giru!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Pan.  
  
"Hello Pan, Trunks is in danger!!!" says Giru.  
  
"How?" asks Pan.  
  
"He has met a EVIL blonde girl, who has brain-washed Trunks to go shopping!!!!!" Said Giru  
  
"You're a stupid robot!" says Bra.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Giru.  
  
"I'm Trunks' sister." says Bra.  
  
"Nice to meet you." says Giru.  
  
"Hey remember that time when me and Trunks were whispering about the cheesy chips because we didn't Grandpa eating them all. And Grandpa said "Awww you two are flirting!!!" And me and Trunks started chasing him around the ship and then Grandpa threatened to tell our parents if we didn't give him the cheesy chips and then Trunks yelled "I LIKE MARRON NOT PAN!!!!!!!!" And then Grandpa called Krillen and just when Grandpa was going to tell Krillen, Trunks snatched the phone away from Grandpa and told Krillen his secret was that he liked Macaroni. And then we had macaroni for dinner and Grandpa said "I have a little nickname for your little girlfriend." And Trunks yelled "What!" And Grandpa said "Macaroni Marron!" Says Pan while everybody in the room is staring at her.  
  
"GOHAN HURRY UP!!!!!!" Yells Videl.  
  
"Oh ok Videl, but the teacher looks very familiar, what is your name?' asks Gohan.  
  
"My name is Sharpener." said the Teacher.  
  
"Oh yeah you, remember me from High School." says Gohan.  
  
"What?" says Sharpener.  
  
"It's me Gohan Son!!!" says Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Yells Videl.  
  
"Ok Videl." says Gohan.  
  
"Wait did you say Videl?" asks Sharpener.  
  
"Yes." says Gohan.  
  
"As in Videl Satan?" says Sharpener. "Well yeah but now her last name is son." says Gohan.  
  
"MY TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!" Yells Sharpener while running towards Videl, before he was about to hug her Gohan kicked him and knocked him out on accident.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" says Pan.  
  
"GOHAN WHERE IS GOTEN!" Yells Chi Chi.  
  
"I don't know." says Gohan.  
  
"You are his big brother and you are supposed to know where he is at ALL times!" yells Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh come on Mom, he's 20 years old!" yells Gohan.  
  
"I don't care!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh look there's Goten." says Gohan picking up Goku. ( In this story Goku is still a kid)  
  
"That's not my baby!" yells Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes he is, he's the youngest." says Gohan.  
  
"Mom, I'm right here!" says Goten.  
  
"MY BABY!!!" yells Chi Chi hugging Goten.  
  
"Awww, I wanted to be the baby!" says Goku while Gohan drops him on the floor.  
  
"Where were you?" asks Chi Chi.  
  
"At the store." says Goten.  
  
"What store." says Chi Chi.  
  
"Probably the cell phone store." says Uub.  
  
"No, it was a very expensive store and the thing I bought was over 1000 dollars." says Goten.  
  
"Whatever." says Pan.  
  
"Don't whatever me!" says Goten.  
  
"Oh NOW your acting "Uncleish!" says Pan.  
  
Alright this chppie is getting way too long, so I'm going to end it here. And you won't know what's going on if you didn't read "What Really Happened On that Space Trip!" Well Bye Bye!(((((((((((( See you at the next chappie!  
  
~Evildragonprincess and Cousin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra~ I'm going to get Pan in the next story  
  
Pan~ I'll be nice I promise!!!!!  
  
Goten~ Yeah right!!!  
  
Uub~ If you are nice for one day I'll buy everyone a sundae!  
  
Pan~ OK!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra~ Don't you get those free  
  
Uub~ Yeah but you guys don't! ( he works at the ice cream place)  
  
Goten~ ICE CREAM  
  
Trunks~ Pan you'd better be nice!  
  
Pan~ (not talking just staring at the ceiling)  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Any ice cream I want  
  
Uub~ Hello? Pan are you alive?  
  
Pan~ ( still staring at the ceiling)  
  
Bra~(smacks pan in the back of the head)  
  
Pan~ oww, I'm trying to be nice!  
  
Goten~ You were being freaky not nice  
  
Uub~ Well you don't have to stare at the ceiling!  
  
Pan~ Fine, I'll just go in my room and be nice, come on giru!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Guys I want ice cream to  
  
Videl~ You have to do the dishes, young lady!  
  
Pan~ Awwww ok  
  
Bra~ I like chocolate ice cream Goten will you buy me some  
  
Goten~ What kind of chocolate?  
  
Uub~ Isn't there only one kind of choclate?  
  
Goten~ I thought there was 200 kinds  
  
Bra~ Dark chocolate with chocolate chips  
  
Uub~ There are 200 flavors!  
  
Pan~ I'm done doing the dishes  
  
Uub~ So  
  
Pan~ Now lets go  
  
Uub~ Where?  
  
Pan~ To the ice cream shop!  
  
Uub~ I said for a day not a hour  
  
Vegeta~ she's only a forth sai-jin that makes her stupid, boy  
  
Bra~ Extra STUPID!!  
  
Gohan~ She's not stupid!  
  
Goten~ Umm....  
  
Uub~ Where is Pan?  
  
Bra~ She ran away good riddens  
  
Goten~ Is it time to end yet  
  
Pan~ I didnt run away! I was in MY room  
  
Uub~ I wanna end it!  
  
Cousin~ Ok, Uub you can end it  
  
Uub~ Ok, um.....uh....Bra how about you end it!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ READ AND REVIEW I COMMAND YOU 2  
  
Cousin~ YEAH rEAD AND REVIEW! BYE BYE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GO AWAY IF YOU LIKE PARIS!  
  
dragnslyrus: Bra~ This is the end be sure to read the next chapter for some butt kicking action from me ok if you don't read I will personally kill you got that 


	2. Proposal Pie

Cousin~ The next chappie finally!  
  
Pan~ Can I have some ice cream now?  
  
Uub~ Um...uh..why?  
  
Pan~ WHAT!!!!! YOU FORGOT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra~ WILL U GUYS STOP It  
  
Uub~ What did I forget!  
  
Pan~ Grrrr  
  
Goten~ ICE CREAM  
  
Uub~ Oh yeah I remember now  
  
Pan~ YAY  
  
Uub~ BUt your not gettin any  
  
Goten~ I want ice cream  
  
evildragonprincess~ Me 2  
  
Uub~ Your bein a meanie  
  
Pan~ :(  
  
Bra~ Isn't this the sequel why are we talking about ice cream i have to get ready for a date  
  
Marron~ I dont know  
  
Pan~ Because I'm hungry  
  
Goku~ Me too! FOOD! CHI CHI! I'm hungry!  
  
Goten~ Me to but I....I'm....i have to ....uh get ready for a date  
  
Vegeta~ The Sai-jin no ouji demands this story starts  
  
Chi Chi~ NOOO!!!!!!! Goten you cant do that I already lost Gohan!  
  
Videl~ what do you mean you lost gohan  
  
Chi Chi~ NO  
  
Pan~ Um..........let's start the story  
  
Cousin~ Camera  
  
Evildragonprincess~ ACTION  
  
Goku~ Food! i mean camera  
  
Evildragonprincess~ did i say action to soon  
  
Cousin~ I think you did Pan~ Oh well here (finally) goes the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten~ Pan what does uncleish mean  
  
Pan~ None of your business what did you buy for over1000 dollars  
  
Goten~ um...well that's none of your business  
  
Chichi~ But it is mine what did you buy  
  
Goten~ You'll see mom don't worry about it :D  
  
Chichi~ GOTEN...... where are you going  
  
(Goten flies out of window)  
  
Chichi~ when will they learn to use the door  
  
*Capsule Corp.*  
  
Bra was in her room getting ready for a date with Goten. She was going through her  
  
closet at the time.  
  
Bra~ Maybe this...........no I think I want this ......... no that ......hmm.............yes  
  
this is it!!!  
  
Bra picked out a pretty turquoise dress, it was spaghetti strap dress that came right above  
  
the knee. The dress flowed very well. She picked a pair of strap high heels to go with the  
  
dress. The high heels where a pretty lavender to match the color of her hair. After she  
  
was dressed she went to do her make-up, she put on black eyeliner, blue mascara, purple  
  
eye shadow, and a bit of lip-gloss. (You do the eyes or the lips not both^- ^) She finished  
  
and went downstairs.  
  
Goten~ Hey Trunks what else can we do while I wait  
  
Trunks~ I can't believe you are going out with my sister  
  
Goten~ I AM SO STOPS SAYING THAT  
  
(Trunks and Goten have been waiting for an hour and Trunks said that 50 times)  
  
Trunks~ um.......... Ok  
  
Goten~ YAY  
  
Bra~ Goten you're here already  
  
Goten~ Yea I had to get away from my mom  
  
Bra~ uh.....ok lets go  
  
Goten~ Alright! Your not going to ride your motorcycle in that are you?  
  
Bra~ I'm wearing shorts underneath, but no I'm not going to ok we're taking the car the black one  
  
Goten~ Ok  
  
Bra~ Lets go got it  
  
Goten~ Yup  
  
**At the restaurant**  
  
Waiter~ What shall you have sir?  
  
Goten~ I'll take two of everything on the menu please  
  
Waiter~ * blink blink* are you sure about that  
  
Goten~ Yes and I'd like to have a Coke with that please  
  
Bra~ Waiter I'll have the chicken cordon blue, a steak medium rare, a side of green bean and some dumplings.  
  
Waiter~ 0_o um....ok that will be ready in about and hour or two  
  
Goten~ That's fine..........so Bra I didn't see you the past week how have you been  
  
Bra~ Great Goten what about you Pan said you went to a really expensive store or something  
  
Goten~ Yea a store uh........it was really expensive stuff  
  
(On the other side of the restaurant sat Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Uub watching Goten)  
  
Trunks~ Why does he look so nervous what is he going to do to my sister  
  
Pan~ what is your sister going to do to my Uncle Goten  
  
Marron~ I think their cute  
  
Uub~ I think I'm gunna be sick  
  
Trunks~ Everyone shut up and watch  
  
(about 4 to 5 hours later)  
  
Bra~ That was a good meal  
  
Goten~ yea it was but I want to end it in a special way  
  
Bra~ Oh and how is that Goten w-w-what did you have planed (bra said as she bit her lip)  
  
Goten~ Well you see I wanted to but um....well I can do this(Goten bends down on a knee) Will you marry me Bra Vegeta  
  
Bra~ YES  
  
Trunks and Pan ~ NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Marron and Uub~ -_-'  
  
Goten~ Why are you guys here  
  
(Uub is holding Pan back from killing Bra and Marron is trying to hold Trunks back from killing Goten)  
  
Bra~ Goten let's leave now  
  
Goten~ ok  
  
(Bra handed the bill to her brother as she walked out the door)  
  
Trunks~ $5 MILLION DOLLARS O-o  
  
As Trunks stood in shock while is sister left with his best friend. Marron grabbed his  
  
credit card and payed the bill. Uub left while pan followed him staring at him in a freaky way.  
  
Uub~ Go away you're freaking me out  
  
Pan~ So  
  
Uub starts to run away scared for his life as Pan follows him with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Trunks is still in shock but is in his car with Marron griping the whole way home,  
  
because he had to pay the bill of some stupid loser who is going to marry his sister and he  
  
didn't think that it was fair and he was going to kill the stupid loser after his dad did and  
  
a lot of other stuff.  
  
Trunks~ That stupid loser I'll kill him, he shouldn't touch my sister  
  
Marron ~ TRUNKS listen Goten's your best friend  
  
Trunks~ no any more I can't believe he did that I just I can't  
  
Marron~ Listen Trunks its ok we'll make it through this together  
  
Trunks~ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE'S MY SISTER  
  
Marron~ It's ok Trunks I know you love her you had to let go sometime  
  
Trunks~ But.....lets just go home  
  
Marron and Trunks headed home after going through the drive through to get something  
  
to eat because Trunks said the fancy restaurant was just to fancy for tonight.  
  
Bra and Goten had already made it home and Bra was going to go tell her daddy she was  
  
getting marries she just couldn't wait to tell him but Goten sure could he looked like he  
  
was about to pee his pants he was so scared. Bra was laughing because of this and he kept  
  
telling her it wasn't funny finally they got home and Bra went to tell her Daddy and Mom  
  
that she was going to get married.  
  
Bra~ DADDY I'M HOME  
  
Vegeta~ Hello princess how was your date with that thing standing next to you  
  
Bra~ Daddy Goten's not a thing he's a person you know a sai-jin one of the few left alive  
  
Vegeta~ It makes no difference  
  
Bra~ Ok daddy go get mom and go to the living room I have something to tell you  
  
Vegeta~ Your not pregnant are you  
  
Bra~ NO DADDY  
  
Vegeta~ FINE I'M GOING  
  
Bra~ come on Goten we're going to go into the living room now so I can tell Daddy and mom  
  
Goten~ Ok do I have to come with you I kinda like being alive right now  
  
Bra~ Daddy wont kill you he likes you and he wouldn't want to hurt me  
  
Goten~ RIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHT  
  
So off they went to the living room to go see Vegeta and Bulma so Goten and Bra could  
  
tell them that they're getting married and well Bras going to tell them Goten is just going  
  
to sit there.  
  
Bra~ Daddy, Mom I have something important to tell you  
  
Vegeta~ What is it already  
  
Bulma~ O dear what's so important  
  
Bra~ Goten proposed I'm getting married  
  
Vegeta~ what  
  
Bulma~ I'm so happy for you dear we must set a date and plan o and I want grandchildren something for you to do on you honeymoon**wink*  
  
Bra~ MOM  
  
Vegeta~ What NO you can't I won't allow it no no no no no no no  
  
Bulma~Vegeta just shut up for a moment  
  
Goten **Gulp**  
  
Vegeta~ KAKAROTS BRAT...........  
  
To find out what happens to Goten tune in next time to BACK HOME THE SEQUEL heheha I sound stupid o well peoples listen up u better read and review so be it got that read and review ok Anywaz that's the end of this chapter Over and out ~ Evildragonprincess and Cousin ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks~ NO MY POOR SISTER  
  
Uub~ ( running away from Pan)HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra~ What do you mean poor sister I'm rich Trunks remember  
  
Marron~ This is wierd. Goten is younger than Trunks but Goten is getting married  
  
Bra~ Are you and Trunks going to get married  
  
Pan~ (Stops chasing Uub to talk) He meant poor Uncle Goten, Bra  
  
Bra~ Gotens no going to be poor anymore  
  
Goten~ PAN! I'M TELLING GOHAN!  
  
Pan~ SO  
  
Bra~ Goten don't worry about it we're the richest people in town  
  
Trunks~ Wait a minute, Bra, I'm rich too  
  
Bra~ Yea but your stupid  
  
Cousin~ When will you guys ever stop fighting!  
  
Pan~ That's impossible  
  
Evildragonprincess~ No its not just separate them  
  
Mr.Sharpener~(waking up from bein knocked out) What happened? Where am I? Where is my True love!?  
  
Pan~ (Screams)  
  
Bra~ Your true love is that eraser lady dude  
  
Mr. Sharpener~ NO Where is Videl?  
  
Videl~ GOHAN!!!!!!!  
  
Pan~ DADDY  
  
Goten~BROTHER  
  
Chi Chi~ SON  
  
Goku~ FOOD  
  
Piccolo~ STUDENT  
  
Hercule~ SON IN LA  
  
Pan~ My teacher, Mr. Sharpener, wants to marry mom  
  
Vegeta~ Brat get that blond thing out of here it is incredably stupid  
  
Bulma~ VEGETA HES NOT A THING  
  
Gohan~ (Presses his watch and turns into the great saiyaman) And knocks out Sharpener  
  
Pan~ that was just dorky  
  
Gohan~ NO its not its cool  
  
Bra~ OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD EVENTOUCH THAT OUTFIT ITS.....ITS DIGUSTING  
  
Gohan~ Oh yeah well Goten wanted to wear it when he younger I remember Goten having to wear a really ugly costume because mom made him  
  
Goten~ I was young Gohan children are stupid duh  
  
Gohan~ You still are stupid  
  
Goten~ NO IM NOT IM SMART AND IM GETTING MARRIED 2 A SMART WOMAN  
  
Uub~ Im lucky I dont have any brothers or sisters or parents  
  
Bra~ GOTEN (HUG KISS HUG)  
  
Pan~ You have me  
  
Uub~ HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten~ (BIG SMILE)  
  
Pan~ COME HERE  
  
Uub~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ubb runs into Pan's room and locks the door  
  
Pan~ HEY THAT"S MY ROOM!  
  
Bra~ I think he likes you  
  
Pan~ REALLY!?  
  
Uub~NO  
  
PAN~ T-T  
  
Cousin~ Ok let's end this story right now  
  
Evildragonprincess~ BLUES CLUES NOW ITS TIME FOR SO LONG SO ILL SING THIS SONG  
  
Cosin~ SHUT UP  
  
Uub~(coming out of Pan's room) Hey Pan I read your diary  
  
Goten THANKS FOR DOING YOUR PART YOU SURE ARE SMART  
  
Pan~ WHAT GET BACK HERE  
  
Cousin~ (Holding Pan back from killing Uub) BYE!  
  
Goten~ Next time on Back home many thingies will happen and Uub will probably get beat up yay ok so goodbye peoples R&R=Read and review LOVE PEACE AND CHICKENGREASE  
  
Evildragonprincess~ R&R  
  
Cousin~ Or else! 


	3. Revenge Ravioli

Cousin~ HELP ME ( still trying to hold Pan back)  
  
Pan~ Let me go!  
  
Bra~ Let her go I'm just dieing 2 c someone get beat up  
  
Cousin~ Fine( Let's go of Pan)  
  
Uub~ Uh- oh  
  
Bra~ YAY  
  
Pan~ Grrrr  
  
Uub~ ( flies in the air) Hey Pan, I read that you wanna marry me!  
  
Pan~ NO  
  
Cousin~ ( speaking to Uub) Do you?  
  
Gohan~ NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Uub~ Yeah, wait I mean no, no!  
  
Pan~ REALLY!  
  
Vegeta~ Everyone here is incredably stupid  
  
Bra~ DADDY!!!  
  
Chi Chi~ NO!! I've Lost all of them  
  
Pan~ Hello, I'm like gunna wait!  
  
Uub~ I meant to say No, Cousin you tricked me!  
  
Cousin~ ( Laughing) I didn't trick you, I just asked you a question  
  
Bra~ Hey I'm only fifteen and I'm getting married  
  
Pan~ I'm sorry, but I'm not crazy  
  
Goten~ Umm....ur only fifteen  
  
Pan~ Ughhh Marron~ They're all so cute!  
  
Trunks~ cute? what are you an old lady?  
  
Pan~ Whatever, Trunks you're pathtic, look how mean you've been to marron, you won't even take her out, that's why she acts like an old lady, you BIG MEANIE!  
  
Marron~ Its not all Trunks' fault  
  
Uub~ Man Trunks you call your own girlfriend an old lady  
  
Bra~ TRUNKS I SHOULD SLAP YOU  
  
Marron and Bulma~ WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan~ It's true  
  
Goten~ He's so disgraceful i think we should shun him  
  
Goku~ I remember, yeah, Pan knocked him out because he was drooling! And then she knocked me out because I was buyin too much food and she dragged us to the spaceship!  
  
Vegeta~ HA! your being shunned by a low class warrior  
  
Trunks~ Dad your supposed to be on my side, anyway at least I dont wanna marry Pan like SOME people!  
  
Bra~ I agree that Trunks is a horrible man i mean i can kick his but and im weaker than him  
  
Uub~ GRRRR, Cousin tricked me, anyway where is evildragonprincess and Cousin?  
  
evildragonrprincess~ IM RIGHT HERE im helping shunning trunks  
  
Cousin~ I'm eatin food! I found these REALLY yummy cookies that say RESERVED FOR DESSERT! Oopps!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ GIVE ME A COOKIE COUSIN  
  
Vegeta~ What kind of cookies?  
  
Cousin~ Okie dokie here you go  
  
Goku~ FOOD  
  
evildragonprincess~ YAY  
  
Cousin~ Um I think it's chocolate chips!  
  
Everyone goes and starts eating the cookies  
  
Chi Chi~ ( coming out of the bathroom) WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THOSE ARE FOR DESSERT! Evildragonprincess(mouth full of cookies)~ WHSE SHOUED STARED DA STSOHRY  
  
Cousin~ ( Mouth stuffed) I AGREEEEEEEE! THESE ARE YUMMY!  
  
Uub~ LIghts!!!!!!!  
  
Pan~ (Hugs Uub) Camera!  
  
Uub~ EWWW  
  
Vegeta~ ACTION  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten goes home to tell his family the good news. (or in Trunks and Pan's case bad news)  
  
"WHAT!" Yells Chi Chi.  
  
"You heard me," says Goten.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed there's been enough excitement for one day." says Gohan.  
  
"I agree." says Goten.  
  
"Well bye mom, dad, Goten, and Uub!" says Gohan as he walks over to his house with Videl and Pan.  
  
"Well I guess I should say congratulations!" says Uub.  
  
"Yeah whatever, good night." yawns Goten.  
  
"Good night." says Uub who's bed is across from Goten's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT PAN"S HOUSE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um....Panny...maybe you should stop mumbling and go to bed." says Gohan.  
  
"FINE!" says Pan.  
  
IN THE MORNING AT GOTEN"S HOUSE!  
  
"Good morning, Goten!" says Goku.  
  
"Good morning Dad."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does N-E-W-S-P-A-P-E-R spell?" asks Goku reading the newspaper.  
  
"Um, Newspaper."  
  
"This is a newspaper?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway."  
  
"I got to go, I'm going to be late for school." says Uub.  
  
"Ok." says Goten.  
  
"I think Pan's waiting for you." says Chi Chi.  
  
"WHY!?" asks Uub.  
  
"To got to school."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Uub walks out the door in to the front yard.  
  
"Hi Pan." says Uub.  
  
"Hi, you need to help me get revenge on Bra, we'll talk about it after school, ok."  
  
"WHAT!" say Uub.  
  
"Well here comes the bus!"  
  
"Um...Pan....I'm going in my car."  
  
"Um...ok...see you at school."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, Pan." says Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"What?" asks Pan.  
  
"Could you tell me your phone number?"  
  
"Ewww no way!"  
  
"I'll tell you it, it's 234-689-5.." says Uub.  
  
"NO SHUT UP!" says Pan interrupting Uub.  
  
"If you tell me her phone number I'll give you extra credit."  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed be grading papers or something?" says Pan.  
  
"Oh no I forgot completely about the test papers!"  
  
Bell Rings and Pan, Bra, and Uub go into the classroom.  
  
"Today we will be learning about Capsule Corp. and we have a special guest speaker today, does anyone know who it is?' asks Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Says Pan raising her hand.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It's Trunks Briefs!" says Pan.  
  
"Correct, now here's Trunks."  
  
"Um...Hi everybody....um my mom is making me do this so...uh...hi!" says Trunks.  
  
"TRUNKS, MAKE A BETTER SPEECH!" Yells Bra.  
  
"FINE, SHUT UP ALREADY, AND DON'T START BRAGGING!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Trunks.  
  
"I agree with Trunks." says Pan.  
  
"Um...Pan....Maybe you should stay out of this." says Uub.  
  
"Well ok." says Pan staring at Uub.  
  
"Um...excuse me is there something wrong here?" asks Mr. Sharpener.  
  
"Yeah Bra's a brat!" says Trunks.  
  
"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!" says Bulma coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes Mommy." Says Trunks.  
  
"Whatever." says Bra.  
  
"Now Trunksy Wunksy do your little speech and Bra, honey, let your brother talk."  
  
"Ok well here it goes....Capsule Corp. was founded by my Grandpa, Dr. Briefs, and we made capsule corp. so that you can put anything in a capsule so you'll have room for other places, and um I have to take the stupid family business and become the president. And I'm not married or anything like that. And um capsules have been used for a lot of things...I think. THE END! Any Questions?" says Trunks.  
  
"I have a question!" says Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Trunks.  
  
"WHERE'S GIRU, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Pan.  
  
"I thought you had him." says Trunks.  
  
"No I don't!" says Pan.  
  
"Well does Goku have him?" asks Trunks.  
  
"No, I already asked Grandpa." says Pan.  
  
"Giru is right here!" says Giru walking into the classroom as all the girls run and start hugging him and saying how cute he is.  
  
"I never knew Giru was so popular." says Trunks.  
  
"Neither did I." says Pan.  
  
"Hey remember that time wh-" says Trunks.  
  
"Giru will remember everything for you!" says Giru interrupting Trunks.  
  
"How?" asks Pan.  
  
"Here it goes." says Giru pushing a button on him and a little movie screen pops up on the wall that Giru is facing.  
  
'Wait a minute, turn that off! That's a embarrassing moment!" says Pan and Trunks at the same time.  
  
If you want to see what giru was showing you can read this, actually you HAVE to read this. This is what was on the screen.  
  
"Ok, so the lady knows what we look like we have to dress up in costume!" says Pan after her, Trunks, and Goku were kicked out of a store for trying to steal the Dragonball.  
  
"Hey, there's a costume place over there!" says Trunks.  
  
"Great let's go in!" says Pan.  
  
They pick out some clothes and go into the store again.  
  
"Hi, I'm Panala and This is my husband Tranks (ewww thinks Pan) and my son Gaku." says Pan grossed out by what she was saying. She was in a motherly dress and had a sunflower hat on to hide her bandanna.  
  
"Um... yes we are one happy family!" says Trunks smiling a big fake smile and also grossed out. Trunks was wearing a fake moustache and a ugly business suit on and really ugly shoes and he also was wearing a hat but not a sunflower hat.  
  
"Hi! I'm hungry!" says Goku wearing little blue jeans and a regular old T- Shirt and a hat to hide his big hair.  
  
"Well you do look like a happy family." says the cashier lady.  
  
"Hey look over there!" says Trunks pointing at something as Pan snatched the dragon ball from the front desk.  
  
"I don't see nothing." says the cashier lady looking back at Pan, Trunks, and Goku.  
  
"Must have been my imagination!" says Trunks.  
  
"Yeah we should be going were going to be late for dinner." says Pan walking out of the store but Goku's hat accidentally falls off and the cashier lady sees it.  
  
"HEY YOUR THOSE KIDS WHO TRIED TO STEAL THE DRAGONBALL!" Yells the cashier lady calling the police.  
  
"RUN PAN RUN!" says Trunks picking up Goku and running for his life.  
  
"FLY TRUNKS FLY, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" Yells Pan flying in the sky.  
  
"Oh yeah!" says Trunks ( still holding Goku upside-down) following Pan.  
  
Pan, Trunks, Giru (who was in the purse Pan bought) and upside-down Goku got into the spaceship and flew off. MOVIE ENDS.  
  
"You never told me you had a camera!!!!!" Yells Pan.  
  
"Giru Yes Giru!" says Giru.  
  
"OMG Who would ever want to wear those costumes!" yells Bra  
  
"We were trying to be some weird always happy family because the first time we walked in there and got caught we were calling each other names, fighting, and blasting each other with little energy balls!" Says Pan.  
  
"Whatever I still wouldn't want to touch those costumes!" says Bra.  
  
"GRRR!" says Pan.  
  
Ok since I don't feel like typing the rest of what happened at their school, I'll just talk about what happened after school.  
  
"Um....Pan your about to miss the bus!" says Uub pointing at the bus that was about to go.  
  
"No I'm not going on the bus, I'm riding home with you remember?" asks Pan.  
  
"Well....um...ok then." says Uub ( blushing a little).  
  
"But first we're stopping at the ice cream place!" says Pan.  
  
"Why?" asks Uub.  
  
"Because I'm hungry." says Pan.  
  
"Ok then." says Uub driving to the ice cream place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE ICE CREAM PLACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok what should I do to Bra?" asks Pan slurping her milkshake.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." says Uub,  
  
"Some help you are!" says Pan.  
  
"Why couldn't you ask someone else to help get revenge?" asks Uub.  
  
"Let's see, Grandma would cry her heart out, Grandpa would make me lose my appetite, Daddy would explain stuff I don't understand, my mom would tell me to feel happy for them, Uncle Goten would yell at me, trunks would rather get revenge on Uncle Goten, Marron would say that they are a cute couple and not to worry and Vegeta would kick my butt for trying to get revenge on Bra." says Pan.  
  
"I see." says Uub.  
  
"How about I give her something she's allergic too, that way she would look ugly on wedding day!" says Pan.  
  
"They could always Postpone it." says Uub.  
  
"Well how about I read her diary!" says Pan.  
  
"Then you would get your butt kicked." says Uub.  
  
"UGH! You are the worst revenge getter in the world!" says Pan.  
  
"How about when they have kids and ask you to baby-sit them, you could be mean to their kids." says Uub.  
  
"That's going to take a long time, I'll be over it already, and I'm not going to be mean to a little kid!" Says Pan.  
  
"My point exactly." says Uub.  
  
Well as all my chappies do, this one is getting to long! So your gunna have to wait for the nex chappie. And you can see (or read) what Pan will do, If Uub has convinced her, Trunks get over it and stop being a big baby, Marron actually say something, Bra stop bragging about Goten, Goten stop bragging about Bra, And if Chi Chi will ever get over it!!!!!!!!! See you nex time on back at home!!!! ( I sound like a TV show dude) Hehe Bye Bye and Good night! Or Good day or Good morning or good afternoon or whateva! BYE BYE! And READ THE TALKIE THINGIE! Read and Review or else! Tell your friends about us! Ok now BYE BYE!  
  
~ Evildragonprincess and Cousin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uub~ (blushes) I never blushed!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I think hes in love  
  
Uub~ (blushes) I never blushed!  
  
Goten ~ Your blushing now  
  
Uub~ ( still blushing) I am not!  
  
Bra~ Are you stupid or something  
  
Vegeta~ I think im gunna be sick  
  
Cousin~ Um yeah i think so  
  
Bulma~ Vegeta don't throw up on my carpet  
  
Pan~ OH YEAH I REMEMBER HEY UNCLE GOTEN GRANDMA WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU CHANGED YOUR UNDERWEAR  
  
Goten~ (blushes) PAN SHUT UP  
  
Pan~ But Grandma wants to know  
  
Bra~ If he didnt i will  
  
Pan~ Um who's house are we at i thought we were at my house  
  
Goten~(Blushes more)  
  
Uub~ I think were at bulma's, duh  
  
Pan~ Um Uncle Goten, will I have cousins?!  
  
Bulma~ I dont care where we are i bought all the carpets for all our housed  
  
Trunks~ ( starts laughing)  
  
Gohan~ Will I be an uncle!  
  
Videl~ Will I be an Aunt!  
  
Goku~ Will I be a grandpa!  
  
PAn~ Grandpa, your already a Grandpa!  
  
Goku~ Pan you always have to ruin everything  
  
Bra~ Can we please not talk about this  
  
Pan~ but but but but but  
  
Uub~ SHUT UP  
  
Goten(Blushing really badly)  
  
Cousin~ Don't you think it's time for the end?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I DO  
  
Pan~ Ok Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra end da story  
  
Goten~ PLEASE END IT NOW!!!!!!  
  
Pan~ Stop bein a big baby dragnslyrus: Bra~ well ok many things happen between everyone in the next chapter and well i think that it will be a very interesting chapter coming up next and i hope everyone here reads in and im embarresed right now and i hate Pan and Uub and alot of other people at the moment pleas R&R Thanx  
  
Evildragonprincess~ R&R(READ & REVIEW) PEOPLES  
  
Cousin~ Buh Bye peoples! Review or else, Goten, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Uub, Hercule, Pan, Bra, Krillen, and all da strong peoples will beat you up!  
  
Pan~ Hercule?  
  
Cousin~ Just BYE BYE OK  
  
Pan~ I dont think Grandpa will beat anybody up  
  
Evildragonprincess~ BYE DONT TALK NO MORE GUYS  
  
Cousin~ Yeah Um BYE BYE 


	4. Blushing Batch of Tux Treats

Goten~ I hate you all  
  
Pan~ Why?  
  
Goten~ Because  
  
Bra~ ME?!  
  
Goten~NO them  
  
Gohan~who?  
  
Chichi~ Who wants cookies  
  
Goku~ FOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ ME I DO!!!!  
  
Cousin~ Chocolate chip, wafers, peanut butter, oatmeal, gingerbread men, snicker doodle, and every other cookie you have  
  
Pan~ You're a PIG!  
  
ChiChi~ JUST PICK ONE!  
  
Vegeta~ I WANT THEM ALL! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Goku~ He's scaring me! (hides behind chichi)  
  
Bulma~ VEGETA! (smack)  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I want chocolate chip! Defiantly chocolate chip!  
  
Uub~ Me too! Don't you we should start the story? ( comes out of nowhere)  
  
Pan~ You look like me in that dress  
  
Uub~ WHAT?!  
  
Pan~ Chicken butt  
  
Cousin~ LIGHTS  
  
Uub~ CAMERA  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT PAN'S HOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you two late!?" asks Gohan.  
  
"We stopped to grab a snack!" says Pan.  
  
"What kind of snack?" says Gohan.  
  
"A milkshake, it was yummy!" Says Pan.  
  
"Right." says Gohan not believing them.  
  
"Well bye bye, I have to do my homework." says Uub.  
  
"Here let me help you with your homework." says Pan.  
  
"But all I have to do is Math." says Uub.  
  
"I'm good at math!" says Pan.  
  
"No, Go away!" says Uub running to Goku's house and locking the door behind him.  
  
"What a big baby!" says Pan.  
  
Now let's have looksie at what Trunks is doing!  
  
"So Trunks should I wear this or that or this!" brags Bra.  
  
"Do I look like I care!" says Trunks.  
  
"Well anyway, did you know that I'm gunna get a BIG house, bigger than this one! And I'm also going to have butlers, maids, cleaning people, drivers, cooks, chefs, waiters, waitresses, and a lot more than you'll ever have. You'll just live on a stupid island with Master Roshi! And I'm gunna live in a BIG house, bigger than yours, and I'm going to have 6 motorcycles and 8 cars and 3 pets. And all my motorcycles will be blue and black and my cars will be mustangs, limos, SUVs, hummers, H2s, Mercedes, and hovercrafts, did I tell you I was gunna have a Harley motorcycle! Oh and I'm gunna have a cat, dog, and a dragon! And a super big screen TV. Actually the TV will be bigger than a big screen TV. Trunks you'll be so jealous. I'll be richer than anyone in my family. And you can't stop me. I'll have 6 billion dollars! Even more than that! Brags Bra.  
  
"You know what Bra, I'm gunna be late, so I have to um go." says Trunks trying to run away from his little sister's bragging.  
  
"Ok Ok whatever." says Bra.  
  
Trunks leaves home and goes to the arcade.  
  
"What game should I play?" Trunks asks himself.  
  
"I think you should play that game!" says Pan coming out of like nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" says Trunks confused and shocked.  
  
"Oh I was bugging my Dad and he told my Uncle Goten to baby-sit me, and then Daddy and Mom like got in the car and just drove away really really fast. So me, Uncle Goten, and Uub are playing video games!" says Pan.  
  
"Um right." says Trunks freaked out.  
  
"I'm going to play more games." says Pan walking over to the games.  
  
"Hey what's up!" says Goten.  
  
"Nothing." says Trunks.  
  
"Maybe you should go with Marron or something." says Uub.  
  
"Maybe you should go with Pan or something!" says Trunks.  
  
"SHUT UP!" says Uub blushing.  
  
"See Uub whenever we say Pan you blush!" says Goten.  
  
"Do not!" says Uub blushing.  
  
"Hey Pan come here." says Trunks.  
  
"Um yeah." says Pan.  
  
"Look at Uub." says Goten.  
  
"OMG you have sunburn on your face, you poor thing. Here if you eat this sensu bean it might go away. Here I'll go get some ice! Oh you poor poor thing!" says Pan thinking his blushing is sunburn.  
  
"Pan he doesn't have sunburn, he's blushing!" says Trunks.  
  
"Trunks stop yelling, he's got sunburn, your so stupid you can't even spell CPR!" says Pan.  
  
"Pan he doesn't have sunburn, he wasn't even in the sun, besides it's raining outside!" says Goten.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to go get some ice!" says Pan walking away to go get some ice.  
  
"Now look what you did!" says Uub blushing so bad it really did look like he had sunburn.  
  
"Wow, it really does look like you have sunburn!" says Goten.  
  
"Whatever." says Uub blushing.  
  
"I got the ice, here you go, you poor thing maybe you shouldn't go outside for awhile, no a LONG while, and I got you some ice cream! Here it, I think it's your favorite it's vanilla!" says Pan.  
  
"Um Pan I don't have sunburn!" says Uub blushing so bad now it looked like he was...I can't even explain it!  
  
"Woah, now your real red, do you have a heat stroke! OMG you need to go to the hospital!" says Pan.  
  
"Man he's so red I think I can make scrambled eggs just bye dropping an egg on him!" says Goten.  
  
"Goten, that was the stupidest joke I've ever heard!" says Trunks.  
  
"Then if he doesn't have sunburn, then what does he have?" asks Pan.  
  
"Um he has the Blushing bacteria bonko binko sunboko." says Goten ( If you haven't noticed he's sort of hyper, he ate 6 sundaes)  
  
"Uncle Goten stop being silly he has REALLY bad sunburn and he needs to stay home!" says Pan.  
  
"ARE YOU MY WIFE OR SOMETHING!" Yells Uub getting annoyed and stopped blushing when they were fighting.  
  
"Um...uh...um...let's go home!"says Pan starting to blush herself.  
  
"Yeah I agree I'm gunna be late for dinner!" says Goten.  
  
"Right!" says Pan.  
  
They all hop in the car and drive home.  
  
"What did you make for dinner, mom?" asks Goten.  
  
"Your favorite, and Bra is here." says Chi Chi.  
  
'Which one of my favorites?" asks Goten.  
  
"Steak, potatoes, peas, corn, salads ,biscuits, toast, turkey, rice, carrots, green beans, and some soda. Says Chi Chi.  
  
"Yum that sounds good." says Goten.  
  
"You guys eat that much food in one day!" says Bra.  
  
"It's natural here, hey is Gohan eating with us?" asks Goten.  
  
"Duh!" says Pan walking in the kitchen and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Pan, why are you so mean to me, ever since you were four you've been mean to me, like the time you beat me up at the tournament, and I wasn't even ready!" says Goten.  
  
"I can't help it if you were staring at the girls, the guy said fight, so I fought!" says Pan smiling.  
  
"Hi Pan!" says Uub walking in and sitting at the dinner table and reading a book.  
  
"What are you reading?" asks Pan.  
  
"I dunno, I think it's Goten's." says Uub.  
  
"Uncle Goten can't read!" says Pan.  
  
"Yes I can, Pan." says Goten.  
  
"Whatever, how do you know it's Goten's?" asks Pan.  
  
"Um let's see the fantastic chefress who cooks the yummiest foods ever." says Uub holding up the magazine with a lady in a bikini cooking food.  
  
"Ewwww." says Pan.  
  
"Goten!" yells Bra.  
  
"Give me that!" says Goten snatching the magazine from Uub.  
  
"Uncle Goten what does chefress mean?" asks Pan.  
  
"It means a female chef!" says Goten.  
  
"Hey I was just about done reading on how to make a ice cream super deluxe triple double sundae sandwich!" says Uub.  
  
"Whatever." says Goten.  
  
"Supper!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"YAY!" says Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DINNER TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So when is the wedding?" asks Chi Chi.  
  
"Tomorrow." says Goten and Bra.  
  
"TOMORROW!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow!" says Goten.  
  
"You didn't even pick out a tux!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"I picked one out with Gohan, mom." says Goten.  
  
"WHAT!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"It's true, he picked out a pretty cool one." says Gohan.  
  
"Yeah it's a new hip tux, it's like all baggy and co-." says Goten getting cutoff from his sentence.  
  
"SHHHH!" Interrupts Videl.  
  
"Why?" asks Goten.  
  
"Cuz Bra is here!" says Videl  
  
"BAGGY!" Yells Chi chi.  
  
"Mom it's the new style, just get used to it." says Goten.  
  
"GOHAN, PAN GO PICK OUT A DIFFERENT TUX FOR MY BABY!" Yells Chi Chi.  
  
"Why me?" asks Pan hugging Uub.  
  
"Pan your chocking me." says Uub who can't breathe.  
  
"Oh sorry." says Pan.  
  
"PAN STOP!" Yells Gohan.  
  
"YOU TWO BOTH BE QUIET AND GO HELP GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes Maim." says Pan and Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TUX STORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright how about this." says Goten.  
  
"No who would want a white tux!" says Pan.  
  
"Well I like this one." says Gohan holding up a regular old tux.  
  
"Nah to...normal!" says Goten.  
  
"OMG what about this one!" says Pan holding up a silky baggy pants with a cool jacket and shirt to go with it.  
  
"That's the one I picked last time." says Goten.  
  
"Put it back, maybe some other time." says Gohan.  
  
"Yeah your right, it would look better on Uub, opps did I just say that out loud?!" says Pan  
  
"WHAT!" says Gohan.  
  
"Um gotta go!" say Pan running into the girls bathroom.  
  
"She's crazy!" says Goten.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that dirty, rotten, no good, training with my dad, stupid, little, ugly, filthy, little, green training suit, mo-hawked brat!" says Gohan.  
  
"Can't you calm down!" says Goten picking out a cool tux and paying for it ( actually he's using Gohan's money, but don't tell Gohan, Remember to keep it a secret ( Shhhh)  
  
Okie Dokie let's end this chappie ( My hands hurt). Well Evildragonprincess will be writing the nex chappie not me. She'll probably right about the wedding day! And I'm sorry if you're a Marron lover but hopefully Evildragonprincess will right about her (. I always forget about her. Whenever I write stories there usually about Pan and Uub. But who cares! On the nex chappie we will see many thingies happening I don't know what but you will! So Good Day! Or night or afternoon. Well Buh Bye. C u l8er Allig8er! ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
~ Cousin (and of course Evildragonprincess)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Uub~ why are you making fun of me  
  
Gohan~ Cause I'm mad at you  
  
Pan~ You shouldn't be mad  
  
Goten~ I'm gunna be a daddy  
  
Chichi& Vegeta~ WHAT!?  
  
Gohan~ Im gunna be an uncle  
  
Pan~ IM GUNNA BE A COUSIN  
  
Cousin~ Just like me  
  
Videl~ An aunt........ I feel old  
  
Bra~ IM NOT PREGNANT  
  
Vegeta~ THANK KAMI  
  
Gohan and Pan~ AWWWWWWWWNN  
  
Videl~ Im not old  
  
Bra~ Well at least I don't think I'm pregnant  
  
Trunks~ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Marron~ Why are you crying  
  
Evildragonprincess~ CAUSE HES A BABY  
  
Marron~ would you cry if I was pregnant  
  
Trunks~ Uh..... your pregnant  
  
Chichi~ can we get off this subject!  
  
Vegeta~ END THIS NOW  
  
Uub~ Ok ok ok ok ok!  
  
Pan~ awwwwwww  
  
Uub~ would you shut up  
  
Cousin~ um uh buh bye peoples R&R  
  
Evildragonprincess~ YES READ AND REVIEW 


	5. WHENS THE CAKE

Today is the day! The very special day containing Bra and Gotens wedding. Bulma and Chichi ran around franticly so happy for their children. Vegeta stood their hiding the fact that he was actually sad about loosing his daughter, but he was strong enough to give her away to kakarots second brat. Goku like the idiot he his ( no offence I'm a Vegeta lover) was happy for his son but kept asking Chichi when they got to eat cake. Bra was getting ready……..…and this is where the story begins.  
  
" I can't believe your marrying my uncle" Pan said helping bra zip up the back of her dress.  
  
" Well Pan I fell in love with him and I just can't help it, he proposed and today we'll be together forever," Bra said with enthusiasm she was ready for her wedding.  
  
For this day Bra, Pan, and Marron had picked out the perfect dress. A beautiful dress that just happened to be floor length, it had long sleeves that came to a point at her middle fingers (think gloves in GT), with a long trail that would be carried by Pan and Marron, her veil was a crown that wrapped around her hair in a bun and fell to the floor, she looked incredible in it too.  
  
" You're getting married today! I will marry your brother someday and we'll be related and stuff," Marron said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Yes," Bra just smiled she was anxious.  
  
"You're getting nervous Bra, and its almost time," Pan told her.   
  
"I know," was all she said as she finished her make-up. "Lets go"  
  
Out at the alter Goten waited nervously with his best man Trunks at his side for a beautiful lady who would come down the aisle at any moment. He wore perfectly ironed black slacks, a white tux shirt and the tux jacket he decided to go without the tux vest he also wore shined black shoes and a black bow tie with one red rose in his pocket.  
  
"It begins," Goten swallowed away his nervousness in one gulp  
  
"MY SISTER," Trunks cried.  
  
Soon the music started playing. First, came the flower girl and ring barer. Then came a row of beautiful maids. Followed by the bride escorted by her father, and her two best maids.   
  
Chichi and Bulma were crying for there beautiful children who were getting married.  
  
At that moment Vegeta had to give away his daughters hand.   
  
He turned to her and said only loud enough for her to hear, "You will always be my princess, my baby, my little girl, and you can come to me whenever you need to." With that he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too Daddy" she said as Vegeta gave her hand to Goten  
  
"I'll kill you if you ever hurt her," Vegeta said to Goten as he walked away to sit next to his wife.  
  
The preacher walked forward and gave the wedding sermon causing many people to cry, children to fall asleep, and fill people with happiness and joy. Even Vegeta cried, of course he just lost his little girl, but no one saw him. Finally the wedding came to an end………….  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.  
  
With that Goten pulled back Bra's veil and gave her a kiss to finish the ceremony.  
  
Bulma was crying so much she just couldn't stop. Chichi was in so many tears that it looked as if she was going to flood the place. Vegeta was in a dark corner so no one would notice him. Trunks was crying on Marron's shoulder. Marron was lightly crying and so happy for her friends. Pan was sitting in the front hiding her tears. Uub was confused by all that was happening because he had to try to pry Pan off of him and didn't get to see most of the wedding, and Goku……………  
  
" OK WHENS THE CAKE," Goku said, Chichi hit him on the head with a frying pan.  
  
"KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled at him for ruining his baby's precious moment.  
  
Bra and Goten walked out of the church and on to the sidewalk where Bra threw her bouquet, and Marron caught it. They all headed to the reception to eat cake and dance.  
  
"Bra, will you dance with me before we eat cake," Goten said  
  
" No, Goten, I really think we should cut the cake and get a piece before you dad gets it," Bra replied.   
  
" Hehehehehe, maybe we should cut the cake first,"   
  
So Bra and Goten cut the cake, and smashed it in each others faces the proceeded to the dance floor.   
  
"Now Trunks, we need to set a date to get married," Marron said with a smile.  
  
" Yea how bout we do that tomorrow ok Ronnie, just not today you know," Trunks told her.  
  
" Yea but I want it done soon as possible, you know why Trunksie,"  
  
" No I don't know why Ronnie, but I have a feeling its going to be something like we're older than her and we should have gotten married first."  
  
"Nope, your wrong do you wanna guess again,"  
  
"No, Ronnie your making me feel weird"  
  
"Hehe…..ok Trunksie I'll tell you," she leans over to his ear, " I'm pregnant"  
  
"WHAT," he screamed rather loudly.  
  
Everyone in the room turned and looked at Trunks. They stared at him while he was stuck in shock and Marron in shock by how loud he just screamed. Bulma ran over to see what was wrong with her Trunks.  
  
" What's wrong, sweetie?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Um......uh......uh....I'm....I think .....I-I think i'm pregnant." Trunks stammered not knowing what he was saying.  
  
"Uhhh...you can't get pregnant, that would REALLY hurt!"Bulma exclaimed confused.  
  
" YOU IDIOT WOMAN.......He was talking about the cuuballs dumb blond daughter!" Vegeta said with a few insults to three different people in one sentence(WOW GO VEGETA).  
  
"O MY GOD!! MY BABYS HAVING A BABY!!!WHAT IS IT! TELL ME! MY FIRST GRANDBABY! IM SO EXCITED! WAIT WHEN DID YOU DO THIS! TELL ME! DAY OR NIGHT?" Bulma said exstaticly scaring her son.  
  
Everyone in the room begins to giggle cept for Vegeta he chuckles. Everybody stares at Trunks and Marron waiting for them to answer Bulmas questions.   
  
"Well I don't really know Mrs. Bulma we did it so many times day and night. So I can't really say when it exactly happened." Marron said.  
  
"WHAT IN THE (the rest of Krillens words must be censord) WHY DIDN'T I NO THIS WAS GOING ON"  
  
" Well daddy you didn't really wanna watch did you?"  
  
"SEE I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A DUMB BLOND BWHAHAHAHHA cough coughhahaha o forget it no one is listening" Vegeta said practically to himself and Bra cause she listened.   
  
" No daddy she's not a dumb blond she's a glass licker(mentally retarded)" Bra told her father.  
  
"WHEN WILL WE EAT STINKIN CAKE!! IT WAS MADE BY CHI CHI! AND I THINK GOHAN AND HERCULE!!!!!" Yells Goku very confused about what's going on around him (we basically h8 goku)(no offence).  
  
"Um.....Yeah...i think we should eat cake!" says Trunks blushing by his dumb blonde glass licker girlfriend and her censord father and his questionative mother and Goku's stupidness and everybody's giggling and in Vegeta's case, chuckling.  
  
Welp evrybody ur gunna hav 2 wait 4 the nex chappie, becuz me and evildragonprincess REALLY wanna end becuz lik lik lik we just want 2, and Its lik gettin borin dudes and dudets so rock on till the end of ur days PEACE LOVE AND CHICKEN GREASE EVILDRAGONPRINCESS AND COUSIN  
  
P.S. REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW I COMMAND U TO REVIEW OR ELSE VEGETA WILL KICK UR BUTT OR BUTTOCKS OR HINEE OR TUSHIE OR GLUDIOUSMAXIMOUS OR BOOTIE OR ASS SHHHH......i DIDNT SAY DAT ................- 


End file.
